Act of desperation
by cheergirl285
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Sam nicht mehr mit ihren Gefühlen für einen gewissen jemand klarkommt? CD-Story!


  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: S/J   
Type: Character Death   
Anmerkung: Feedback? Ja, und zwar gnadenlos, aber bitte wenigstens Ansatzweise konstruktiv.   
Also, ich möchte mich im vorhinein für sämtliche sachliche Fehler entschuldigen, ich bin nämlich erst seit kurzem Gater. Vergebt mir!! Sorry an alle S/J Shipper, zu denen ich ja eigentlich auch gehöre, aber diese FF beruht auf meiner im Moment bestehenden Weltuntergangsstimmung. ;-)   
Und danke an AMSA und Matze für sein Gedicht!   
Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler gehen darauf zurück, dass ich keinen Beta- Leser hatte...   
Bitte schreibt mir Feedback. Wenn ihr Zeit hattet, diese FF zu lesen, solltet ihr auch Zeit für 1 oder 2 Zeilen Zeit dafür haben, oder?   
Lg, euer Cheergirl!!   
Inhalt: Viel zu kurz um das hier zu beschreiben   
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.   
  
Der laue Wind des frühen Abends zerzauste ihre Haare, als sie mit ihrer Harley eine weitere Kurve des Highways nahm, den sie entlang fuhr.   
Links neben ihr brachen sich die Wellen an den rostroten Felsen, deren Spitzen aus dem Meer herausragten.   
Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne spiegelte sich auf dem Wasser und ließ sie wegsehen.   
Es blendete sie.   
Sie dachte unentwegt an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages.   
Eine Welle der Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf und ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als sie an Jack dachte.   
Eine erste bittere Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihr vor Schmerz und Gram verzerrtes Gesicht.   
Und sie ließ die entscheidenden Minuten noch ein weiteres mal Revue passieren.   
  
Sie betrat den Umkleideraum.   
Jack hatte bereits geduscht und griff nach seinem Hemd.   
Wie so oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, es ihm einfach sagen zu können, es ihn spüren lassen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.  
Aber die Vorschriften... das war schon immer ihre Ausrede gewesen.   
Sie hätte ihren Job verloren.   
Für ihn hätte sie alles aufgegeben.   
‚Carter' hatte er sie gefragt.   
‚Entschuldigung, Sir! Ich wollte sie nicht anstarren!' hatte sie zurück gemurmelt.   
‚Nein Carter, ich meinte: was ist los?'   
Sie sah ihn an.   
Und plötzlich brach es über sie herein.   
Die Gefühle, die sie über so lange Zeit versucht hatte zu verstecken.   
Sie sank schluchzend auf die Bank und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.   
‚Hey, was ist los?'   
Jack setzte sich leicht irritiert, neben sie.   
‚Ich kann das nicht mehr!'  
Ein weiterer Schluchzer.   
Jack legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, unsicher was er tun oder sagen sollte.   
‚Was kannst du nicht mehr, Sam?'   
Sie versuchte vergeblich ihre Tränen weg zu wischen und sah ihn an.   
‚Jack, das kann doch nicht ewig so weiter gehen. Ich kann das einfach nicht!' Ihre Stimme bebte.   
Jack atmete hörbar ein. ‚Was ist denn?'   
‚All die Jahre geht das jetzt schon so. Jack, ich...'   
‚Hey...' murmelte er beruhigend.   
Langsam bekam er eine Ahnung, was sie bedrückte.   
Aber was dachte sie? Ihm ging es schließlich nicht anders.   
Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihn so fest an sich, das ihm beinahe die Luft weg blieb.   
‚Sam...' Er strich durch ihr Haar.   
‚Jack, ich liebe dich so sehr!'   
Weitere Tränen versuchten, die unterdrückten Gefühle weg zu spülen.   
Jack löste sich von ihr und sah sie an. ‚Oh, Sam...'   
Er suchte vergeblich nach einer passenden Antwort und strich ihr über die Wange.   
Plötzlich sprang sie auf.   
Zweifel überkamen sie.   
Sicher hatte er nicht die gleichen Gefühle für sie.   
Hätte er dann nicht schon lange etwas gesagt?   
Wie konnte sie nur.   
Dann war gar nichts mehr.   
  
Und nun saß sie hier auf ihrer Harley.   
Lief vor ihren Gefühlen davon.   
Warum hatte sie sich nicht beherrschen können?   
Dann war sie da.   
Sie fuhr auf die Standspur und stellte den Motor ab.   
Sie überquerte die Straße und kletterte auf einen Felsvorsprung.   
Hier hatte sie schon früher oft gesessen und sich das Meer angeschaut, das tief unter ihr lag.   
Die Sonne, dunkelrot glühend, schien mit der Wasseroberfläche zu verschmelzen.   
Ein kleiner verdorrter Baum, der ihr grade bis zum Knie reichte, spendete einer Eidechse Schatten.   
Sie wollte nicht mehr denken müssen.   
Wollte einfach aufhören.   
Kein Jack mehr.  
Keine unterdrückten Gefühle mehr. Sie musste dem ein Ende bereiten.   
Sie trat ein Stück weiter an die Felskante heran.   
Sie war einfach nicht stark genug.   
Verzweiflung und Wut rangen in ihr um die Oberhand zu gewinnen.   
Eine Träne fiel auf den heißen Fels, der in der untergehenden Sonne blutrot leuchtete.   
Sie schrie ein letztes mal ihre Verzweiflung heraus.   
Dann breitete sie die Arme aus.   
Und sprang.   
Als sie die Wasseroberfläche erreichte, galt ihr letzter Gedanke ihm.  
  
Ende   
  
Sie ist vor mir, zum greifen nah.   
Kann sie sehen, beinahe fühlen.   
Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich hier mache.   
Ich muss es einfach, Trauer naht.   
Sie ist so wunderschön.   
Ich kann's nicht lassen,   
ich kann's nicht fassen, das dort nichts mehr ist.  
Ich würde ins leere greifen, das würde passieren.   
Denn da ist nichts.  
Nur meine Augen sehen die Illusion.   
Meine Hand schreibt auf, was ich dort seh' ,  
es scheint zu sein, die Lüge.   
Die Zeit scheint eingefroren.   
Der Morgen ist weit entfernt.   
Will nicht weg von hier.   
Ich habe es noch nicht vergessen.  
Die Wunden werden größer.   
Die Zeit, welche mich heilen sollte, ist eingefroren.   
Gedanken fallen zurück.   
Erinnerungen wachen auf  
Den Wettlauf mit der Liebe hatte ich verloren.   
Nur die Erinnerungen bleiben.   
(Matthias Apold)  
  
(c) cheergirl285 2003 


End file.
